Faerie Familiar
The '''Faerie Familiar' is an eidolon resembling a winged sprite. She is one of the five familiars at Alucard's command in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. She is obtained by acquiring the Faerie Card. __TOC__ Description Although the Faerie appears useless at first (she seems to just "hang back" behind Alucard), she plays two roles which, depending on the player, may be critical to their progress. Her first role is that of a cleric. If at any time Alucard is under a status condition that he's not immune to by way of equipment, the Faerie will administer the appropriate remedy without the player having to manually equip Alucard. If Alucard is assaulted by a particular special attack, the Faerie will deploy the best resistance potion against said assault. Should Alucard's HP fall into the critical range (<=25%), she'll throw Potions to Alucard (as long as he has in stock) until his HP are back in the safe range for his level. The Faerie throws items of lowest strength first, moving up when Alucard has run out of such items. She'll neither throw Elixirs nor use acquired food, but as she is the only being able to make use of Life Apples, she is capable of reviving Alucard and restoring him to full HP should he fall in battle. Her exclusive use of Hammers allows her to free a stoned Alucard much more quickly than if the player were to manually free Alucard out of his entrapment. These behaviors increase in probability as her experience level grows. She will, however, use Elixirs in the same fashion as Life Apples if she is level 70 or higher. It should be noted that a Duplicator does not work in combination with the Faerie Familiar; it only prevents a decrease in the number of items when Alucard uses them from his hands, not when the Faerie uses them. The Faerie also has the helpful habit of flying toward, then commenting on, secret walls near Alucard's current location ("There's something funny about this wall."), among other similar actions. The Japanese version of Symphony of the Night and the PSP version also contain a Fairy Familiar (called a Half-Faerie Familiar in the Japanese version), which is brought out with the Fairy Card. It is identical to the Faerie familiar, except that it can sing. The Saturn version includes an exclusive item called the Song Lyrics Card which causes the Fairy familiar to sing more often. In Castlevania Judgment, the Sprite Familiar is an arms accessory that can be equipped to customize the appearance of a character. She sits on the character's shoulder and can be unlocked by accumulating 10 hours of gameplay. Item Data Gallery Familiars GoS.png|'Faerie Familiar' with other familiars in Grimoire of Souls Animations SOTN Faerie Familiar.gif|'Faerie Familiar' from Symphony of the Night SOTN Fairy Familiar.gif|'Fairy Familiar' from Symphony of the Night (Japanese and Dracula X Chronicles versions) COTM Saturn + Griffin.gif|Saturn + Salamander from Circle of the Moon HOD Holy Book + Summoning Tome.gif|Holy Book + Summoning Tome from Harmony of Dissonance See also *Faerie Scroll (relic) *Fairies (sub-weapon) *Fairy-Type (Innocent Devil) *Song Lyrics Card *Nocturne Category:Familiar Relics Category:Familiars Category:Dracula X Chronicles Items Category:Judgment Items Category:Symphony of the Night Items